The Nine Lives of Ichigo Momomiya
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Parody of a Garfield special. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are researching the nine lives of Ichigo Momomiya and how her cat genes had survived through the generations. Will they manage to take advantage of this new piece of information, or will it turn out to be a huge mistake?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, that belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida respectively! I also don't own the premise of Garfield or 'Garfield: His Nine Lives', which is owned by Jim Davis!

Trying to do something different this time! I've just watched the Garfield special called 'Garfield: His Nine Lives', and thought 'hey, Ichigo has cat powers, right? So, naturally, she SHOULD have nine lives? Has anyone taken advantage of that fact?' Answer is, probably not. That's why I'm making a parody of the Garfield special in question! The question to all of you is... there are many Ichigos in different times... if Ichigo had nine lives in different eras, where would you think she'd fit? Anyway, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**IN THE BEGINNING...**

In the not too distant past, somewhere in a manga studio in Japan, a young woman with brown hair and a grey jacket came inside as she nodded.

"I feel like creating... a cat girl." The woman said as she looked around at her paper and sat down. She paused, as if to think about what to do. "Hmmm... what should she be like..."

The young woman sat down as she started to give a drawing to what seem like a teenage girl. "She should be young, around teenage age. Her hair should be down a little. She should have cat ears and a tail... maybe a little bell around that tail, to give it a decoration. Black hair... dang, I only have a pink marker... pink hair! I like it! Give her a pink dress, and some red gloves... and red boots, she can't be complete without red boots."

The woman smiled as she looked at the drawing she made. "She's beautiful... of course... she needs cat powers to keep her on bay. She should also have some unnatural powers... like summoning a bell that can easily destroy monsters!"

The woman smiled as she paused. "Just one more little touch... like all cats... she shall be given... nine lives!"

The woman giggled a bit as she put the drawing down. "Yeah... a cat girl, having nine lives... that would probably make a good story opportunity, wouldn't it?"

The woman smiled as she got up and left to go change. The drawing sat on the desk as the picture of the young girl just stood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Pai was humming a little tune as he was doing research on all the Mew Mews.

"Yeah I'm a blues cat, and I'm broke from paying my dues…" Pai sung a little as he was looking into his monitors, trying to look into all the animals that the Mews Mews had been forged with. This week, he was looking into the Iriomote cat, Ichigo's Mew form.

Pai paused as he looked into the information he found out about Ichigo's Mew form. He had just learned from an Internet source that people have believed cats had nine lives. Pai initially passed this off as a ridiculous theory, but he came to thinking when he started to research Ichigo. Pai decided to go to his databanks and put in the words 'Ichigo – Iriomote cat – Nine Lives'. Pai looked shocked as he saw nine files coming down from the ceiling.

Pai picked up the files and looked through them. Pai looked a little shocked as she said, "WOW… Ichigo's cat genes actually lasted that long? Kisshu and the others may be interested in this…"

* * *

A little later, inside the base, Kisshu frowned as Taruto yawned, floating upside down.

"Pai, is this going to be taking long?" Kisshu said. "You're making me waste time I should be spending with my Koneko-Chan!"

Pai frowned as he put the files down. "Believe it or not, Kisshu, this IS about Mew Ichigo!"

Kisshu's eyes popped open as he sat up and put his hands together. "Okay, this meeting got interesting!"

"What about the old hag?" Taruto frowned.

"Okay, you know that Mew Ichigo's animal is of the Iriomote Wildcat, right?" Pai asked.

"Yes? And?" Taruto frowned.

"I recently found out something REALLY interesting." Pai said as he held up nine files. "From what I gathered from this… as part of her cat genes, while everyone else has only one life… Ichigo Momomiya is an exception."

"How?" Kisshu asked as he tilted his head.

"Mew Ichigo… has nine lives!" Pai said. "They say whenever cats are born, they are given nine lives to boot. Well, hearing this theory, I took some time to research… and found out that Mew Ichigo… or at least parts of her… may have passed on to this generation's Mew Ichigo."

"Really?" Kisshu asked.

Pai nodded. "Let's teleport to a better place… I know Ryou currently has a video monitor installed in his lab in Café Mew Mew… let's try that so I can show you the extent of all Ichigo's nine lives."

Kisshu smiled as he said, "Lead the way."

"All right, but this better be interesting!" Taruto frowned.

Pai said nothing as all three aliens teleported out of the base.

* * *

And this is the prologue of the story! Hope you guys enjoy this! Throughout this story, we will be having a look into Ichigo's Nine Lives! Anyway, if you have any suggestions or construction criticisms, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


End file.
